A Twist Of Fate
by Hearken
Summary: The smallest decisions tend to have the biggest impacts. Selena decides to send Murtagh to Carvahall and keeps Eragon.
1. Chapter 1

** A Twist Of Fate**

_Italics =thoughts_

**Prologue**

At some point in life everyone has to make a decision that will change everything. Little did Selena know, she was making one such decision.

"You must leave tonight." Selena said softly.

Two women sat at a fine table in a large room with stone walls. Several small stools, chairs and other furnishings were scattered around. A small fire crackled a few feet away from them.

The first woman was named Selena. She had a fair complexion, with brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was fairly pale and her gray eyes reflected deep sorrow. She wore a long black dress with white lace along the ridges.

The other who was sitting across from her was a slightly plump woman who looked around a decade older than Selena. Her name was Margret. Margret was assigned to be Selena's childs nursemaid. She had a worried look on her face.

Selena was pregnant with her second child. Her firstborn, whom was named Murtagh, was in the ajacent room, sleeping.

"But Mistress." The nurse cried softly, "You are ill and Morzan will be enraged if he finds Murtagh and myself are missing."

Selena put a hand up to silence the her. "It must be done, I will not allow anymore suffering to fall upon Murtagh."she said, her expression hardening. "And what of your unborn child, should he suffer in Murtagh's stead." The nurse snapped. Selena lowered her eyes. Why was fate so cruel as to make her choose between her children

"We must do what we can with what we have." Selena said solemnly

She had been slowly crafting a plan that would get Murtagh away from the monster she called a husband. When Morzan had cut open Murtagh's back in a fit of rage the line was drawn.

What she hadn't planned on was her becoming pregnant again.

Selena was forced to make a choice. Send Murtagh away with the Margret, who had taken care of him for most of his life. Or to go to her brother, whom was named Garrow, give birth to her child, and beg him to raise it. Either way she was saving one life, and condemning another.

She rose and began walking towards the door that led to Murtaghs room. She pushed it open with a small creak and gazed upon her child. He was small, only 3 years of age. He had black hair and wore simple undergarments as he slept. He was covered by a layer of fine silk. Selena paused for a moment and simply watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. She was broken out of her trance when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked back to see the face of her childs nursemaid gazing at her anxiously.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Selena?"

Selena hesitated, looked down, and then great reluctance sighed.

"I must."

The nursemaid nodded slowly and then made to wake up Murtagh. The boy squirmed a little as the nurse shook him. He opened his gray eyes that were a mirror image of his mothers, only a little darker.

"Momma?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm Right here baby, its okay. I need you to get up, we need to go away for a little while."

Murtagh looked at her questioningly his small eyebrows furrowed together. The nurse picked him up and began to dress him. Selena took this time to gaze around Murtaghs room. It was fairly luxurious , with fine carpeting that had an array of designs all around it, stone walls with only a single painting of herself and Murtagh as a baby. A small toy wooden sword lay on the floor near her feet.

The small child was soon dressed and was watching his mother through half lidded eyes. Selena picked him up and beckoned for the nursemaid to follow her. She weaved through the hallways of the castle they were in, paintings of countless battles hung throughout the halls of the dark castle Selena calls home. Hundreds of different thoughts were going through the dark haired girls head.

_Will they have enough food, what if Murtagh gets sick, what if Morzan finds them_

She shook her head ridding it of those thoughts. Morzan was chasing a stolen dragon egg and would not be back for some time. The odds that he would find Murtagh were slim to none. That didn't stop her worrying though

Only when the stench of dung and hay reached her did she realise they had reached the stables, the nurse trailed a few feet behind her looking solemn. Packs filled with supplies were leaning by the stable as Selena walked by. Murtagh gave a small cry as she handed him to the Nurse and began saddling one of the horses. The horse was pure black and was very lean.

"This is the fastest horse I have" Selena said as she was fiddling with the straps. She began strapping the different packs onto the horse.

"Where will we go?" the nurse asked.

Selena thought for a moment then said "Go to Carvahall and speak to a farmer by the name of Garrow." she handed the nurse a large sack of gold coins, "Please, ask Garrow to raise him. He and Marian are good people."

"When they take him in what should I do?" the nurse asked.

Selena thought it over, "Go to Gil'ead, Once my child is born I will come and see you and we will find a way for all of us to escape Morzan's clutches."

She took Murtagh from Margret and said, "Your going to be going away for a little while okay." She attempted to smile at him. Murtaghs eyes widened and he clutched her tightly and buried his face in her chest. She could hear his muffled cries for her to stay.

"Shh its okay we'll see eachother soon okay I promise." she crooned.

Selena watched as Margret climbed into the saddle and placed her feet in the stirrups, trying to get a feel for riding. She pulled Murtagh away from her chest and looked at his tearstained face. Their eyes met one last time and she kissed him on the forehead, before handing him to the anxious nursemaid.

She watched them ride out of the stables and into the dark of night.

_I swear it...I swear, we will see eachother again._

Sadly that promise would be broken.

Several weeks had passed since Margret and Murtagh had left, and Morzan had not returned.

Selena had given birth to a small baby boy with brown eyes and a small tuft of brown hair on his head. He had a smile that seemed to be able to brighten an entire room. Selena though was a different story.

An unknown sickness had seemed to strike her after she had given birth. Countless different healers and herbalists came and attempted to find out what ailed her, but alas no one seemed to be able to find a cure. Despite her sickness though she doted on her newborn every chance she got.

Whenever she held him her face would light up and it would seem as if she perfectly fine, if only for a few moments.

It was a particularly gloomy afternoon. It had rained all morning and it seemed to become more and more of a torrent as time went by. It was then as Selena cradled Eragon, that she heard a familiar beat of wings.

Her heartbeat quickened and she held Eragon tighter as she listened to the wingbeats get louder and louder. In fact the sound was almost deafening.

_I don't remember his dragon being this loud_

She pondered this as she listened to rythemic sound of wingbeats came closer and closer.

It sounded as if the wings were many times the size of Morzans Dragon. And it was then that she had a realization

The King.

Galbatorix was coming here, but why? He rarely left Uru'baen unless it was a matter of extreme importance, why would he come here. She thought over this for several minutes.

_What if Murtaghs been found, or what if the king found out I sent him away._

She heard a deafening crash that signaled the kings landing. I quickly called one of the servants from the hallway and instructed him to show The King to her room. The servants eyes widened and he quickly left to do as he was told.

Selena began to come up with a variety of scenario's in which she or her children would be punished. She heard footsteps down the hallway from her room and quickly schooled her features. She held her baby tight to her chest.

Galbatorix entered her doorway.

He had black hair and a handsome face. He wore a black tunic with gold embroidiry. His crown rested on the top of his forehead and several sapphires and emeralds in the center of it. But his most prominent feature were his eyes.

His black eyes seemed to be able to stare directly into your souls, take your every secret.

Selena shivered slightly as his gaze fell on her.

He walked in with slow deliberate steps, as Selena gazed at his face he had a look of sorrow etched in his features.

"Ah Selena." he said, "It has been a long time since we have last spoken, and I wish I had brought better news"

His voice was smooth and deep, though it was hard to tell if his sorrow was genuine or not.

"I'm afraid that during his search for the stolen dragon egg your husband was killed in battle with the traitor's." said the king shaking his head slightly.

Selena gaped. _ He's gone_

A thousand different emotions clouded her thoughts varying from joy, to sadness, to relief.

"It saddens me greatly to bring such tidings, especially on one such occaison that should be joyous." His gaze fell to the baby sleeping in Selena's arms.

Getting over her astonishment Selena looked down at the child in her arms. "Aye it brings me great sorrow that Morzan could not meet his child." she said,closing her eyes tightly , giving off an impression of sorrow. "Tell me, where is your eldest child, he should hear this as well."She looked up at Galbatorix, thought for a moment and said in an angry tone, "The nurse whom I charged with taking care of the boy took him, I could not give chase for I may have injured this one."

Selena watched the Kings expression carefully. His face contorted with rage, and he yelled, "That is unnacceptable, I shall have all guards on watch for your child and this nurse I can assure you."

She waited until The Kings ire had lessened and then asked, "Forgive me my king but I am weary,my illness plagues me, and I have much to think on. Were there any other tidings you wished to convey." Selena said tiredly.

Galbatorix's eyes flashed

He smiled as he asked," Nay, I understand, I will take my leave. I'm sure you have much to think on." He turned as if to leave, then abruptly halted. "Actually." he said, turning his black eyes back to her, " I have one request, May I see your child."

She hesitated then spoke, "Of course."

The king smiled and made his way over to the bed where she and the child lay. Cradling the toddler in her arms, Selena lifted him over to Galbatorix. He reached and grasped the child under its arms. The baby's brown eyes opened and met The Kings. They locked gazes for a moment, the child looking at The King curiously. He reached out a small chubby hand to touch his face until Galbatorix shook his head and gazed at Selena.

His expression shifted so suddenly she couldn't have seen it coming. A violent attack on her mind suddenly struck and she couldn't raise her defenses quick enough. She panicked trying to resist him as he ravaged her mind. All her deeds as the black hand, her first meeting with Morzan, every single bit of her being was found out.

In one final act of defiance she managed to close off 2 things. Her expierences with Brom, and Murtaghs location. She smirked through the pain and finally everything went dark.

The child as if sensing his mothers distress began to wail lowdly in Galbatorix's arms.

Galbatorix looked down on the unconcious Selena and sneered. She was planning to betray Morzan and through Morzan, she was betraying him. Returning his attention to the crying toddler in his arms, he thought over what to do with the child.

_Morzan is gone,I suppose his child would be a decent replacement_

The King barked "Enter!" at the entrance of the large room. At his command two figures entered the room. They had long black cloaks that covered there entire body and walked in a hunched position. One was slightly taller than the other. Galbatorix held out the crying toddler, "Take this." he ordered, "And bring it to Uru'baen, take it to Barst's residence and tell him I will arrive shortly."

"Yesssss my King." the shorter one replied and took the babe from the dark haired man.

The two figures left quickly and Galbatorix made to leave. As he reached the doorway to Selena's room, he gazed toward her, uttered a single word.

Selena's body stiffened for a moment than went completely limp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Italics=thought/telepathic speech_

_**Nine years Later**_

I awoke to the sound of a fist pounding against my door. I could hear father yelling something about getting ready.

I pulled my covers over my head in an effort to block out the loud noise but to no avail. Eventually I heard the door open and fathers loud footsteps coming towards my bed. My covers were roughly pulled away, and a hand grasped my collar pulling me up out of bed.

"Get ready!" Father said angrily,"We are leaving shortly and I will not have you making a fool out of me in front of the King."He set me down and proceeded to stomp out of my room slamming the door on his way out.

I blinked blearily, looking around my room before snapping back into reality. I walked over to my dresser and found a simple simple dress shirt and some pants. My room was fairly barren besides my bedding and a small dresser that contained most of my belongings . I looked down at several pieces of paper that were littered around my bed. several drawings of different weapons and creatures were visible. I walked over to my door and opened it. Exiting my room I moved down on of the hallways leading to the dressing room. I halted when I heard some say my name.

"Master Dracan!" One of the servants exclaimed. "You must get ready, Lord Barst and yourself are leaving at noon." I rolled his eyes, and followed the servant to the dressing room.

The dressing room was large and had several racks with countless different types of clothing. The servant quickly browsed through one particular rack and pulled out a fine tunic. She threw the tunic at me all the while jabbering on about how forunate I was to be meeting the King.

Today was a special day,or so everyone has been telling me. The King, Glabatorix has invited my father and myself to dine with him. It was considered a very high honour to dine with the King and only the nobles of the highest influence were permitted to. My adoptive father, Lord Barst, was one such person. He was one of the most renowned in the entire empire. He was well known for his cunning and, for always fighting with his troops.

I had never been to one of these meals between my father and the king. I was forced to practice several manners of how I would speak to the King and, what to do when I first meet him. I found it all very ridiculous to have to do so many things just to greet someone.

I slipped off my tunic, apparently the servant, who at some point had called herself Ria, had finished jabbering and was now watching me intently. I slipped on the tunic she had given me and pulled on the collar. The colour was a light blue and I found I quite liked despite it being a little tight . Ria clapped her hands together once and said,"Yes perfect, now go and see your father he should be waiting downstairs."

I sighed and walked out of the room. I began to walk sluggishly towards the stairs. I gazed around the house as I walked. My adoptive father really was a fanatic when it came to the empire. Dozens of paintings of the King or of the battles fought against the riders littered the walls.

I reached the stairs and saw Barst standing at the bottom, arms crossed, and eyeing me expectantly. I saw a small smirk appear on his face as he said. "You don't look half bad." he paused, "Well are you going to stand there all day or are we going to get moving." he gruffly stated his signature scowl returning to his face.

I smiled and slowly made my way to the bottom of the stairs. When I reached the bottom I examined my father. His long blond hair reached the top of his shoulder blade, and his blue, intelligent eyes inspected me for any He was dressed in a dark red that somehow covered his massive frame. He also had a large sword with several small runes carved into the hilt.

He led me to the door and opened it for me. I walked out and gazed at the other buildings surrounding out home.

We lived on the upper tier of Uru'baen, a fairly rich area of the city. I had only been to the lower tier's twice and suffice to say I had no wish to return. Though not as bad as Dras'Leona (My father and I traveled quite often) It was still littered with beggars and theives.

Barst exited our home, then came to my flank and began to lead me towards the large palace in the distance. The palace was a sight to see. Its tall spires seemed endless. It looked like a place that would be told of in legends, and I got to see it everyday.

Some other children sitting beside a large house waved and called out my name. I blinked and looked over. The only one I recognized was a small girl with long brown hair, and blue eyes. I had talked with her before when one of the nobles had visited .I waved back hesitantly. I had never had very many friends growing up. Other things always took up my time, such as studying different battle strategies, learning about swordplay, or listening to Barst talk about how great the king was.

I laughed silently at my little joke.

The other children had aparently given up trying to get my attention and had gone back to doing...whatever it is that they do.

"Keep up." My fathers gruff voice interrupted my observations and I realised I was trailing several feet behind him. I broke into a slight jog and caught up with him. By now we were nearly at the palace and I began to grow anxious. I tried to remember everything I was supposed to do when I met the King.

_Drop to your right knee... right fist to the chest...or was it left _I thought to myself.

"We're here." Barst said suddenly. I yelped and moved behind him at the sight of the massive doors to the palace. He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me to his side.

"You must be on your best behaviour, only speak when spoken to, and do not, I repeat, do not speak to any of the nobles. They are scum and you are not ready to deal with them, understood?"

It took a second for that to sink in and then I nodded quickly in understanding. Barst smiled then began to walk towards the massive doors to the palace. I was about to ask how we were going to get in when suddenly, almost of there own accord, the doors began to swing inward. My eyes widened at the sight. My father nudged me forward and I began to walk into the long hallway of the palace.

The palace was even more grand on the inside than it was on the outside. Countless beautiful tapestries lined the walls and the patterns on the carpeting seemed as if they were all moving in sync in some sort of dance. As we walked I continued to gaze around in amazement at all the wonderful new things.

Sooner than I would have liked we entered a large door at the end of the "hallway of wonders" as I had deigned it. We came into a wide room with countless people milling about. They all wore fine clothes and looked at us with neutral faces, though a few outwardly displayed there contempt. I didn't understand. All of them looked on edge, and yet they spoke to each other very politely. We passed by a pair of nobles drinking fine wine, and staring at me. For an absurd moment I thought their gazes would cause me to burst into flames.

_I haven't done anything wrong have I?_ I thought worriedly

Hesitantly I looked up at my father to see his reaction, but his face was neutral just like all of the others. I looked down and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone.

We reached the end of the room and found the door that I guessed lead to the throne room. What I saw next I will never forget.

This room was Huge. The floor was,what appeared to be marble but it was hard to tell. At the end of the room was a small flight of stairs leading up to a large black throne with two smaller seats beside it. On the throne sat a man that looked to be around thirty. He had black hair that reached the bottom of his neck, and he wore a black tunic with gold embroidery. His black cape was splayed around the throne and he wore a golden crown, though it was difficult to see from this distance.

But that was not what garnered my attention.

No my attention was solidly locked on the massive black form that was lying around the kings throne.

_A Dragon! _I gaped in amazment.

I had never dreamt that I would ever meet one of these legendary creatures. It was massive in size and its scales were as black as the night sky. Its wings appeared to cocoon its torso in a blanket of the seemingly leathery membrane.

Its massive pale blue eyes were fixed on us as we slowly began to approach the throne. I averted my eyes from the dragon and looked at the floor in front of me.

_We stop at the foot of the stairs...then bow_ I nodded to myself as we continued on our way. As we reached the stairs my father halted,dropped to his right knee, and placing his right fist to his chest he uttered, "My King."

I did the same, conscious of two pairs of eyes watching me intently. A minute of complete and utter silence passed until finally I heard.

"Ah Barst, my friend rise, it is good to see you again" The voice was smooth and had a slight accent that I couldn't quite place.

My father rose from his kneeled position and smiled,"Aye it has."

I rose as well. I glanced up to see the king. I had heard many stories about Galbatorix and his terrible cruelty, though seeing him now they hardly seemed believable. He had a smile on his face as he spoke with my father of the goings on around the empire and the more he spoke the more enraptured I became with what he was saying. It seemed impossible to divert my attention anywhere else.

I was listening eagerly as the king spoke of his recent visit to Gil'ead when all of a sudden, I heard a deep booming voice say.

_Greetings_

My eyes widened and I looked around frantically. I saw no one else inside the room. I looked to my father,but he showed no reaction.

_It's as if he didn't hear anything at all_ I thought in amazement

_That's because he didn't_ the deep voice responded

A realization suddenly hit me. The voice was inside my head. Father had told me about those who could invade your mind. He had shown me how to block people out my focusing on one thing alone and clearing your mind of every thought until only one remained. I looked down and concentrated on one of the stones on the floor.

_There is no need for that, I mean you no harm little one_. The voice sounded amused.

_Who are you?_ I thought warily hoping that the voice could hear me.

_I am called Shruikan_

I thought hard about who this may be. The name was very familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

_What do you w-_

I was abruptly cut off as the king addressed me. "And I see you have brought your young charge, I don't believe we have properly met, Dracan was it?"

I smiled," Yes my king it is a great honour to meet you." I said bowing slightly.

He smiled back at me, " Yes" he paused for a moment then said, " Come let us eat there is much to talk about." The smile never left his face as he walked down the small flight of stairs and lead us to the dining area.

As I followed Galbatorix I heard

_Be wary little one, my master has plans for you_. And then it went silent.

I shook my head and continued walking.

Most of the meal was spent in silence. The king sat at the head of the table with myself and my father on his flanks. He spent nearly the entire time staring at me. His black eyes watched my every movement carefully. For an absurd moment I thought I may burst into flames if he kept staring at me.

Finally he spoke, "Did you know that your father was my best friend, Dracan?"

My eyes widened slightly, "No, I thought he was simply on of your lieutenants!"

Galbatorix did not seem surprised. "Aye besides myself he was the first to truly see the corruption of the riders, he helped me overthrow them."

I beamed with pride. My father was a hero.

"But alas." Galbatorix spoke solemnly, "When those traitorous rebels stole one of the empires three remaining dragon eggs, your father went in search of it. And despite his efforts, the egg was lost, and he was murdered by a surviving rider named Brom."

My eyes widened, _That was outrageous_. This "Brom" must pay for murdering such a great individual as my father. So lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Barst and Galbatorix both watching my enraged expression intently.

"Where is this Brom!" I spat the name with disgust.

Galbatorix's smile only widened. "Hiding with the rebels."

My enraged expression deepened. "These rebels must be destroyed then,to harbour such criminals."

"Hear,hear" I heard my father say across from me.

There was silence for the remainder of the meal. When everyone had finished eating, Galbatorix spoke again.

"I believe we can help each other young Dracan, you desire revenge, and I desire a vassal, who can carry out my will throughout the empire. Your father served me well, and now I call upon you, his heir to serve me as well."

His voice seemed to reverberate through my head and I found I couldn't deny him his wish but had to ask,"Forgive me my king but I am only nine years of age. I can't imagine I would be of much use to you."

The King smirked. "Follow me"

Galbatorix rose from his seat. He held up his hand when Barst began to rise. Barst looked at him questioningly, then nodded and sat back down.

_How bizzare_. I thought as I rose and began to follow Galbatorix to the door. As we walked he led me through a number of hallways, weaving left and right. The King didn't speak at all during our small journey to...well, wherever we were going.

_It's practically a maze_. I thought as we passed through yet another hallway.

Eventually we came upon a large door with several large locks. Galbatorix halted in front of it and looked back at me. Though he still had a smile on his face, his eyes seemed blank, almost as if he was dead. It was...unnerving to say the least.

"This is where your destiny lies, this is where it will be decided whether or not fate has deigned that you be renowned throughout the ages. Or if you will be forgotten, simply dust in the wind."

I didn't know what to think. I could only stare blankly as Galbatorix muttered words that sounded like gibberish. I watched in awe as the locks simply opened of there own accord. Rubbing my hands on my pant leg in an attempt to calm my nerves, I began to grow more and more anxious the locks opened.

_There must be something very grand behind that door_.

The final lock clicked,hung open,then fell to the ground with a loud bang. Galbatorix looked back one last time before pushing open the large door. I steeled myself, preparing for whatever might be inside. As the door slid open I gaped in amazement for what I'm sure was the tenth time today. Sitting in front of me on a large, red, pillow-like things, were what appeared to be two beautiful polished stones. But no, even I could tell these weren't stones.

_Dragon eggs!_

One was a light green colour, while the other was the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. I stood there gaping for what must have been minutes.

"Go" I heard Galbatorix say from behind me.

I walked slowly towards the two dragon eggs. I stared at the blue one.I felt a strange pull in its direction. It felt as if it was calling to me. As I got closer I could see the white veins that traveled around it, and the pull became even stronger.

I had to will myself not to reach out and touch it,for fear of offending the king.

"Do you know what these are?" The king asked.

I nodded, and as if answering my prayers he said.

"Good, Now reach out and touch one."

I nodded again and slowly lifted my hand began to move it towards the blue egg, trying to contain my excitement. As my hand got closer so did the pull. My hand brushed against the side of the egg.

There was complete silence.

I could feel the kings eyes boring into my back as he waited. What he was waiting for, I don't know. After a few long moments I heard him sigh behind me. He was about to say something when suddenly. Something interrupted him.

We both froze and listened intently. Then we heard it again.

A small squeak.

Galbatorix's face lit up, he muttered to himself for several seconds, then said.

"Young Dracan you have just made history," he thought for another moment then said "From here on out you will live here in the palace and receive training in swordplay and magic.

I blinked. I didn't understand what happened. One moment he had a disappointed scowl on his face, next he's inviting me to stay with him. Finally noticing my dumbstruck expression he laughed and simply said.

"Watch."

And watch I did. For several minutes he and I simply looked at the blue egg. Unwilling to question him I continued to watch.

Then we heard another squeak.

And another.

And another.

Until finally the squeaks were happening rapidly. I still didn't quite understand. Then I noticed something. The egg was shaking.

I gazed quizzically at the egg until I had an epiphany

_It's hatching!_

I wasn't sure if I should slap myself for being so stupid or begin jumping around in a dance of excitement. I fidgeted where I stood watching the egg even more anxiously. Finally after a few minutes of rocking and squeaking a small crack appeared on the egg, then another, and soon the entire egg was filled with small cracks.

The egg rocked violently,then stilled. A small sapphire blue head popped out of the top of the egg. The rest of the egg shattered to reveal the rest of the small dragons body.

_It's wings are far to big for its body_. Was the first thought that came to me

I looked at it in awe as the dragon licked the sticky membrane, that was left by the egg,off its hide.

It was beautiful to look at. It's scales were a brilliant shade of sapphire that seemed to reflect any light that hit them. The dragon was roughly the size of a small dog. It had small horns jotting out of its head and small spikes could be seen protruding from the center of its back to the end of its tail. There seemed to be spikes missing though, where its neck mets its torso.

Finished grooming itself the dragon began to wander around the small room. It walked around smelling different things and prodding them with its nose. It squeaked slightly, whenever it would stumble or bump into something.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Galbatorix with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. He pushed me forward lightly, alerting the dragon to my presence. Its head shot to me. I froze in place. The only that could be heard was my breathing. The dragon eyed then slowly turned towards me. Carefullybegan to waddle towards me.

When the dragon was within a few feet of me it sat down and blinked at me curiously. I slowly knelt down and looked into the dragons large sapphire eyes. I felt that familiar pull and slowly I reached towards the dragon.

It hesitated for a second then met my hand halfway with her head

I felt an intense icy pain and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly as light filtered through a small window. I felt a slight weight on my chest and could hear something snoring. I looked down with half lidded eyes at the small bundle of blue on my chest. I stared at it for a few seconds then my eyes widened. Everything from the day before washed over me as I looked at the small dragon.

I watched as its eyelids slipped open and two sapphire orbs met my eyes. I felt...something. I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. It was like someone was tapping against my shoulder but I couldn't feel it. As he was contemplating this the dragon sat up in his lap and began to inspect him. It prodded his chest,and arms. It nipped at my sleaves.

When it had finished its inspection it squeaked in satisfaction. I had to laugh at the dragons antics and rubbed its head. It leaned into my touch like a cat. I felt the scales under my fingers. They were hard but not quite strong enough to resist anything other than pokes. As i continued my ministrations I notcied, what appeared to be some sort of scar on my right palm. It was a small shape that curled into itself. It almost looked like...

_A Dragon_. My eyes widened I had read about this. The insignia of the riders was branded into their palm.

_But how did it get on my palm. Was it done while I slept?_

I thought on this for awhile until, all of a sudden I felt a ravenous hunger. I immediatly knew it was not my own and looked down at the small dragon. It was still sitting on my lap, its jaw was hanging open pitifully as if asking for food. I laughed.

I picked up the dragon,earning a small squeak, and set it beside me on the bed. I rose and began to scan the room. The bed was large and had several comformtable looking pillows on it,that I had not noticed before. There was a small dresser, and a fine chair located below one of the windows.

_Well I'm not in my home_

I looked back at the small dragon that was gnawing on one of the bedposts. Laughing I turned towards the door and began walking towards it. Just as i was about to push it open, It swung back revealing none other than the king, Galbatorix.

I stood there in a daze,until, snapping back to my senses I knelt down to one knee and said,"My king."

Galbatorix smiled, "Rise young Dracan,for today you have become a legend. Together you and I shall rebuild the riders into something far greater than what they were."

He knelt down to eye level with me."Dracan, Son of my friend. We have but one final thing to do before your destiny is sealed."

I looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. The small blue dragon, who had been watching the conversation from the bed, had sauntered up behind me and was now watching Galbatorix warily from behind my leg.

The Kings eyes flickered to the dragon before locking with mine once again.

"I ask that you swear allegiance to me, become my vassal and together we will bring peace to Alagaesia." He paused then asked, "What say you?"

His words reverberated in my head. Thoughts of peace and dragons roaming free, passed through my mind. Without hesitation I nodded and said, "I will."

Galbatorix smiled and said then repeat after me. He said a string of words that I couldn't understand. I had to ask him to repeat the phrase every few moments, but oddly enough he seemed very patient with me. As I spoke the final word It felt as if something had clicked inside of me. It's difficult to describe the sensation, like for just a moment my heart had stopped.

I shrugged it off and looked back at the king. He had a pleased expression on his face as he looked from me to my dragon and back again.

"Can I get some food for my dragon?" I asked abruptly.

"Of course." He said. "Come with me."

He led me out of the room, not after having to practiclly force my dragon to stay in the room. We walked through the hall and he began explaining the different additions to my schedule.

I would rise at dawn, eat, then begin training with a bow. At noon I would begin training with a blade, but the late afternoon I would be learning about something far more exciting.

_Magic!?_

I stared open-mouthed at Galbatorix as we walked

"I can use magic?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he replied, "In fact as a rider you could be terribly powerful magician."

I couldn't believe it. I would get to learn magic.

As we neared the cookery, I attempted to contact my dragon. I had noticed its faint mental prods throughout the walk. The dragon was still in the same place.

"Is it normal for your dragon to contact you like..." I couldn't put the conneciton into words. Galbatorix Must have sensed this because he awnsered.

"Every Dragon and Rider have a special mental connection. Your minds are one now. Your feelings will be transmitted to her and vice versa."

I nodded, then said," Wait, Her?"

The King nodded," Yes,your dragon is female. You will have to pick a name for her as well at some point."

"Oh."

"Oh." the king replied.

We reached the cookery. I picked up some meat for myself, and due to the kings insistence. A large pile for the young dragon.

Before we parted ways, the king said. "Today is a monumental day, young Dracan. You are going to a key role crushing the rebellion and bringing peace to all of Alagaesia." he paused. "I will be sending a servant,to your quarters, with your schedule. You will have 3 days of rest before your training begins." He put a hand on my shoulder before he turned and left, his cape billowing.

I stood there for a few seconds before turning and making my way to my room with my giant pile of meat.I sighed happily. Everything just seemed to be working out lately.

I reached my door and pushed it open. I looked around the room suspiciously.

_Where is that dra-_

A blue blur suddenly smashed into me. I could feel a rough catlike tounge running across my face. Abruptly the slobbery assault halted. I layed there in a daze. I looked over to see the small dragon happily snapping up pieces of meat from the floor. I narrowed my eyes at the dragon.

Lifting myself into a crouch, I pounced on the small bundle of scales. With a loud squeak she retaliated and we began to roll around both of us trying to subdue the other.

In the end, the dragon was sitting on my chest with her mouth clamped around my throat in a mock bite. I sighed.

"Alright, Alright you win." I said sullenly

She squeaked and released my neck, though she didn't relinquish the spot on my chest. We sat like this for what seemed like hours. I talked to her about the different things I had expierenced. Though I don't think she could understand me, it felt good to just simply share with someone.

She seemed to communicate with me using different types of thoughts. When I was narrating one of my tales she would occasionally send a questioning thought and I would explain in better detail. It truly was a bizzare form of communication,but it felt more personal. Like she could understand me better than anyone else ever would.

We spent hours speaking to each other in our own strange way. I taught her the meanings of different types of words. As the hours passed by I felt the full weight of the events that had occurred smash into me. I felt the dragon curl up on my chest and sigh contentedly. I smiled and lay my head down on the floor and closed my eyes. As I faded into sleep, on thought crossed my mind

_It's been a great day_

_**I always thought Shruikan didn't get a fair deal in Inheritance so I've decided to remedy that. Don't know why I decided to change Eragons name but I did sooo yeah**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last time skip I promise**_

_**From here on out spoilers so if you haven't read the Inheritance cycle...Well I don't know why your here then.**_

_Italics=thoughts/telepathic speech_

_** Chapter 3**_

_**6 years later**_

There was a slight breeze where we stood, hidden in the tree's. I gazed around. My comrades were silent as we waited.

_Where are they._ I narrowed my eyes at the empty trail. The Twins had informed us that this is where they would come. I hear a crack towards my left. I turn and glare at the offender.

_These Urgals are distasteful creatures_

_Aye they are_

Saphira shifted under me

_Do you think The Twins have given us the wrong location_

I frowned, _They had better pray they haven't_

We waited for another hour before I grew frustrated and leapt off Saphira's back. I walked towards the trail and focused on the path ahead of me. I gripped the blade at my side tighter as my frustration grew.

I heard Saphira snort slightly behind me. I began to look back at her until I heard it. A faint gallop could be heard if I strained my ears enough. I smiled.

_So the information had been correct, they are here. _I thought to myself.

"Get ready, they are coming." I whispered to the dozen or so Urgals behind me. They made there way to their posts silently. Taking bows from there backs and drawing black arrows, they crouched in the underbrush The gallops began to get louder and louder. I rose my hand to signal, and the urgals notched there arrows.

I could see them now,three figures each riding horses. The one closest to us looked female. She had a bow on her back and carried a blade at her side. She also carried a small bundle of cloth in her arms. The two flanking her both carried horses moved at an incredible speed. The one in the middle shouted something and the two riders flanking her galloped slightly ahead.

_They smell odd _Saphira told me

I was about to question her on this, but shook my head. Now was not the time.

This was the moment I had been waiting for. I tensed in anticipation, when a strong wind came from the West. It carried the scent of the Urgals towards me and I crinkled my nose in disgust. My eyes widened as I saw the figures horses begin to panic. As they began to flee in the opposite direction.

"Now!" I yelled, bringing my hand down. A small shower of black arrows fell upon the riders. 2 of the guards were killed instantly, while the carrier lost her horse. I sped out of the underbrush and with inhuman speed, sprinted towards the survivor.

I saw her give a small cry of outrage at the deaths of her companions before she sprinted into the forest. I looked back at the Urgals

"Find her!" Several Urgals began to sprint in the direction the girl had gone.

_Saphira take flight,burn the forest, we cannot let her escape_

I faintly heard her push off the ground as I reached the corpses of the two guard. Their bodies were littered with black arrows. I noticed that they looked far fairer than any human I had seen. As I inspected them I noticed something odd.

Their ears were pointed.

My eyes widened as I knelt down beside on of them_. _I called out to Saphira. _Can you come and get me, we have to find the courier._

_Saphira do this,Saphira do that_. She said in irritation.

_Oh stop being so overdramatic_.

I watched as Saphira's large frame slowly glided down and landed. I ran to her side and climbed into the saddle.

_These are elves._I told her as she began to take off.

_Really? _She said,suprised. _The Varden would risk so much in a single trip._

_Indeed._ I replied.

She took off with a mighty beat of her wings. We continued to rise until we were high enough to see for miles along the forest. We began to glide lazily over the scene and waited.

I gazed down at the area below. Saphira had burned a perfect ring of flame around the approximate area the elf had ran.

I heard an Urgal cry out faintly below me and my eyes shot in its direction. I scanned the area until I saw a small clearing. The elf could be seen near a large pillar of flame, cutting down what was left of the Urgal search party,all the while holding what she was carrying tightly.

Saphira began to dive towards the clearing as the elf could be seen looking for a way to escape. The elf looked up and saw us. The panic on her face doubled as she franticly looked for a way out. Saphira landed heavily on the ground. I leapt off the saddle and began to walk towards the panicked elf.

"Give it to me." I said menacingly, gesturing to the bundle she carried.

She looked back at me defiantly. I quickened my pace towards her. She seemed to be in deep thought.

I was nearly within arms reach when suddenly she lifted the bundle above her and began to mutter. My eyes widenend in panic. I lashed out at her yelling, "Jierda!"

There was a bright flash and I was forced to shield my eyes. A _Thump!_ was heard,then everything went silent.

Taking my hand off my eyes, I looked around. I could see the elf splayed out on the ground about 20 feet from where I was. I gazed around the clearing, looking for what she had been carrying. Seeing nothing, I cursed loudly and began to stomp towards the body of the elf.

Inspecting her body I saw that she was still breathing, but she had no dragon egg with her.

"Blast it all!" I screamed to no one in particular.

_The elf must have transported the egg with magic_. Saphira said

I turned to look at her. "Yes Saphira I realised that." I said angrily.

I began to pace and rub my temples. Eventually I halted and sighed, "Sorry..."

She snorted, _It is fine, come little one let us leave_.

I was about to agree,before I remembered

"The elf." She was still alive.

_I don't feel like carting her all the way to Uru'baen. _I thought on what to do.

_What of the shade. _Saphira intoned. _Why not bring her to Gil'ead and let Durza interrogate her_.

That would definetly be more convenient ,and my punishment would be less severe if I had managed to capture an elf.

_Good idea_. I told her, _We'll give the elf to the Urgals and have them bring her to Gil'ead._

I knelt down and grabbed the elf, hoisting her over my shoulder as I began to walk towards the road where the remainder of the Urgals were.

_Meet me there_. I told Saphira.

I weaved through the tree's and within a few minutes I had reached the Urgals.

They lined up as I came through the underbrush, and prepared for whatever orders I would give them. Throwing the elf on the ground, I barked.

"Bring her to Gil'ead!" Looking at each of them. "Be sure Durza see's to her personally, I want no common guardsmen handling her. Understood?"

They all nodded and moved to their horses, one of them picking the elf up and strapping her to the horse.

I looked back to where Saphira sat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw several Urgals trudging out of the forest. The sound of hoofs signaled that the Urgals had left with the elf. These survivors served no purpose then.

I began to walk towards them. As they saw me, they moved in a similar fashion as the first group and all lined up. When I had reached them I quickly reached down to my waist and in a lightening fast movement beheaded the four of them.

_That was unecessary_. Saphira scolded

_There just Urgals_. I awnsered and made my way towards her.

She stayed silent as I climbed into the saddle and we began our flight to Uru'baen.

After 2 days of constant flying,at Saphira's insistence, we saw Uru'baen on the horizon. I told her to veer off slightly to the East towards my, recently inherited castle. When I had turned fifteen Galbatorix had graciously offered me Morzans old estate, which was located few leagues outside the city. It was a beautiful building,though a little gloomy. It was no where near the size of the palace,but it was definatly larger than any other building in Uru'baen.

It's walls were slightly blackened from what appeared to be dragon fire,though I couldn't be sure, and it had a large banner with my family crest located above its massive gates.

Saphira landed lightly,a few feet away from wooden gate of my estate.

_Why are we stopping here? _She asked,confused.

"I will go and see Galbatorix by myself. You are tired, now go and rest, I will return at sundown." I told her as I began to make my way to the small stable near the gate.

A large blue tail suddenly wrapped around my waist lightly. I yelped as I was lifted into the air, and brought towards Saphira's head. She looked me in the eye and I looked back defiantly.

_You will not go and face him alone_.

_Saph-_

_No! I will come with you, and we shall face him together._ She said resolutely.

I sighed and shook my head. She was about to say something else until I uttered.

"Slytha."

Her eyes widened for a moment,then slowly shut as her body went limp. I was forced to leap away in order to avoid being crushed, I began to think over what I had just done.

_She is going to be very angry when I return. _

_Very very angry._

I shook my head, I would deal with it later. I looked to the gate and, drawing on my magic said.

"Mor'amr." It shuddered then swung open slowly. I looked back to Saphira and groaned. This was going to take alot of energy.

I began to reach for my magic then, taking a deep breath said,"Risa." Saphira was gently lifted off the ground. and began to move alongside me as I walked towards the gate. Before I had even reached the entrance to my home I had begun to sweat from the exertion of the spell. When I feared I could no longer hold the spell anymore, I began to draw power from a different source.

The Eldunari.

Galbatorix had given me several,which I kept in a secure hidden pack in Saphira's saddle, in order to ensure I had sufficent energy if I was forced to do battle for an extended period of time. Though I was powerful, it always helped to have the advantage over your enemy.

The drain left as we passed through the gates. We came into the dragon hold, which was the largest room in the castle. This was where I spent most of my time, simply lounging around with Saphira, or training in magic. The dragon hold had a very high roof, and was wide enough for a dragon even as large as Saphira to move around with little difficulty.

I lowered her slowly onto a large pillow like dais. When I saw that she was in a comfortable position I released the magic and breathed a deep sigh.

Saphira was heavy.

She was much larger than she had been when I had first bonded with her. Five years of growth,and Galbatorix's dark magic had caused her to grow to quite a large size. Though still much smaller than Shruikan, she was at least three times larger than she was four years ago.

I smiled at her sleeping form,breathed another sigh,then made my way to the stables.

The ride was fairly short and before I knew it I was at the black gates of Uru'baen. A short guard standing beside the gate shouted, "Halt, what is your buisness in Uru'baen!"

I looked over to him and glared. Everyone knew who I was. After a few seconds recognition appeared and the short mans face. "Er...My apologies, My Lord. I-I didn't realise it was you." He stammered.

"Obviously." I stated

"G-Go right in sir." he told me, after shouting to his companion to open the gate. The gate slowly began to open. I rolled my eyes and strolled through.

I walked through the streets of Uru'baen quickly. Galbatorix was not a patient man and if there was one thing he valued me for, it was being quick and efficent.

I planned to keep it that way.

I was well known in this city, though I suppose the blue tunic, and blue cape do stand out I walked I noticed people looking my way and whispering. Though it was difficult my acute hearing did pick up things such as, " Lord Dracan." or "Rider." but there was one that stuck out to me the most.

"Cantos."

My unnofficial title in the empire. "The Butcher of Cantos"

A year and a half ago Galbatorix called on me for my first assignment. Being trained frequently by him, I was used to his violent temper, so I was not fazed much by the angry expression on his face.

He ordered me to take a battallion of troops and raze the small village. They had aparently been harbouring rebels.

I had asked what to do with those who weren't working with the rebels.

They were not to be spared.

And so I did as I was told. Though my conscience rebeled against it, I carried out my orders. And now Cantos is nothing but a pile of ash and bones.

I shook my head clearing it of this thoughts. I had bigger problems at the moment.

I began to think of how I would tell the King about the egg.

_Perhaps I should mention the elf first_.

Thinking it over I nodded to myself and continued on.

As I found the palace I began to brace myself. I walked through the front gates and began to weave through the halls leading to the throne room. Several nobles look at me with disdain as I passed them. My rapid rise to power in the empire was not popular with the nobles, and they went out of there way to make life hard for me.

I passed through the final room and stood outside the throne room. Taking a deep breath. I opened the doors and began to walk towards the black throne.

I did not look up as I walked, though I could feel the kings gaze on me. As I reached the foot of the throne, I drew my Sapphire blade,which I had named Freohr, and dropped to one knee placing the tip of the blade on the floor.

"My King."

The King leaned forward, smiled, the said. "Ah you have returned my friend, rise and please tell me how everything went."

I rose and sheathed my blade. I looked up and saw Galbatorix's black eyes watching me closely. I took a deep breath then said.

"The Twins information was correct. The egg courier showed up and I captured her."

Galbatorix's eyebrows furrowed. "Why didn't you simply kill her?" He asked suspiciously.

"She was an elf."

Silence.

Then Galbatorix's smile widened. "This is a glorious day my friend. With an elf and the final dragon egg, we will finally be able to bring peace to Alagaesia." He was practiclally beaming. He looked over to Shruikan. It seemed as though he was sharing his joy with the dragon.

I winced and began. " Actually." his attention went back to me. "There is a small problem."

He turned his head to the side, looking at Shruikan again, then looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?"

"Well." I began. "Though we had ambushed them, the Urgals stench alerted them to our presence earlier than expected." Preparing my mental shields I continued. "I had chased the elf into the forest but, before I could retrieve the egg she transp-"

Pain. Uncontrolable terrible pain. It felt as if somone was driving a dagger into my mind as the King broke down my shields and ravaged my mind. I collapsed on my hands and knee's and clenched my teeth. I did my best to shield Saphira. It wasn't to difficult given our distance but nonetheless she could feel my distress.

As the soon as the attack had ended a second came directly after. After several minutes of this the King stopped. I lay on the ground curled up slightly. I began to rise shakily.

When I finally got to my feet, the king asked calmly.

"Where did you lose it?"

Gasping slightly I replied. "In the forests. She may have sent it to one of the small villages located in the mountains." It seemed like the most likely conclusion. There was no way she could have sent it to the elves, or the Varden for that matter.

The Kings black eyes stared at me. At no point did he show any motion. I braced myself for an attack, but none came.

The king looked away and sighed angrily. "Go to your estate and rest for 3 days, then you will go to the mountains and search the villages in the area for the missing egg."

I gave no reply,nor did he expect any. I bowed shakily then walked briskly out of the throne room. I paid the nobles no heed as I practically sprinted out of the palace.

I could still feel the effects of the attack. The particular technique Galbatorix used was one I had seen only once and the man he used it on was dead. To expierence it first hand was...unpleasant.

It felt as though someone had taken a dagger made of pure ice and stabbed it into every part of your body, all the awhile ravaging your mind, stealing everything you hold dear.

Things seemed to pass by as a blur. Before I knew it I had reached the entrance to the palace. I opened it quickly and made my way to the lower tiers of Uru'baen. I stumbled quite a few times on my way to the city gates, and had to keep myself from collapsing. I pushed passed several people and my pace quickened.

I reached the gates quickly. Once they were opened I swiftly left the city ignoring the greeting from the short guard from earlier. I walked to the stables and took a horse. I'm fairly sure that someone had said something about stealing but, I wasn't sure. I had already been galloping off.

I had traveled half a league and had slowed the horse to a small gallop. I gazed around my surroundings and found only tree's and grass as company.

I swayed slightly as I rode exaustion clawing at me. I looked at the sky and in the distance saw an oddly coloured bird flying towards me. I looked at it through half lidded eyes. The bird seemed to reflect sunlight...how odd.

My eyes began to close as I watched the strange shiny bird.

_That is a very large bird_. Those were my final thoughts until, finally, I fell of the horse, unconcious.

I awoke to find that the sky had fallen... and it was breathing.

I looked around at my surroundings.

_Everything is blue,how bizzare_

After a few seconds of contemplation of this new world I remembered.

Saphira.

I quickly layed back down and feigned sleep,hoping that she wouldn't notice. I felt her shifting and something prodded my chest. I attempted to even out my breathing even more. Another prod, but still I continued my act. I heard her snort.

_I'm in your mind you know, I know your awake_.

...Rats

I hesitantly opened one eye and saw Saphira's large head looking at me from under her wing.

"So how was your nap?" ...Probably wasn't the best way to start this discussion.

_Good, and yours?_ My eyes widened, I hadn't expected that.

"Good." I paused, "So your not angry?"

_Of course not little one_. She told me gently.

I sighed in relief. "Great I knew you'd unders-

_I'M FURIOUS!_ Her voice reverberated in my mind. Her normally gentle voice taking on an angry tone.

_You cannot keep doing this, three time he has done this, and three times you have found a way to stop me from helping you! _Her voice seemed to get progressivly louder as she spoke.

"Saphira, I'm fine. I can handle whatever Galbatorix sends my way." Even as I said this it felt wrong.

_What do you think would have happend if I had not found you lying in the forest hmmm?_

"I could hav-"

_You would have died! _she interrupted.

_Please little one_, her voice was pleading now, _Let me help you_.

I looked down thinking on what she had said.

I shook my head. "Saphira you will not suffer for my mistakes."

She lowered her head and looked me in the eye.

_Your mistakes are my mistakes Dracan. We are linked intimatly, I know your secrets just as you know mine. I was born into servitude, but I do not hold that against you...because you were as well. Do not allow yourself to suffer alone, always remember no matter what I will always be there._

I held back tears as I gazed into her sapphire eyes. I reached out and touched her snout. Finally I let my tears fall and I hugged her tightly.

_I love you,Saphira_

_And I you_

_**Next up Lord Dracan heads to Carvahall.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I apolgise for the length of this chapter, I'll admit I'm not proud of it. But next chapter will be better. Promise.**_

_Italics=thoughts_

Chapter 4

Two days had passed since Galbatorix had granted me rest. These days were spent simply lounging around the castle with Saphira,enjoying each others presence. We did not speak of our arguement, we did not need to.

I was leaning on Saphira's side as she slept. I began to ponder what we would be doing tommorow.

We were leaving at dawn tommorow morning to begin our search for the missing dragon egg. I had narrowed down its location to three villages.

Therinsford,Carvahall, and Yazuac.

They were the closest area's to where the elf had sent the egg away. The elf was not strong enough to send the egg much farther than that.

Carvahall seemed like the most likely place. It was very isolated mountain village that rarely got any visitors. The only thing that had me stumped was who she was trying to send it to. The elves couldn't be in that direction. The only thing in that direction are mountains, and the sea. It couldn't be the Varden, there on the other side of the country.

I shook my head in frustration, this didn't make any sense.

_Do not worry yourself over such things_. Saphira snorted from behind me. She had woken up.

I grunted and lifted myself from her side. I walked to the other side of the dragonhold and began to sort through several pieces of armour and metal,until I found what I had been looking for.

I pulled out my Sapphire blue blade. A fine blade, Galbatorix had presented it to me when I had completed my first mission. I had named it "Freohr." It was simple and easy to remember, just the way I liked it.

I smirked to myself and began to go through the different forms Galbatorix had shown me. My blade weaved through the air in complicated movements as I practiced. Saphira watched me closely and then asked.

_Why do you serve?_

I froze and my eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

_You serve him. Galbatorix, why?_

I stayed silent, completely suprised by the sudden question.

After a few minutes of silence I awnsered. "What other choice do I have. For one, he knows both our true names, and even if he didn't." I paused for a moment and furrowed my brow." What would be the point of opposing him. His power is far to great for even the greatest magician to stand against him, going against Galabtorix is suicide."

_It is better to die fighting than live in slavery is it not? _she asked me, a hint of anger in her tone.

I scoffed, " Hardly, I would rather survive and serve, than die fighting for a lost cause." She looked at me defiantly. "Besides, I'd hardly call it servitude. We have plenty of freedom, we must simply come when the king calls."

Even as I spoke , I could feel that my words were false, but I held fast.

She narrowed her eyes in irritation. _Then that is what your destiny is to be. A dog to be called upon whenever something needs to be done!_

I sighed angrily and rubbed my temples. Of all topics, this was the one we agreed on the least.

"What would you have me do Saphira. Would you like me to approach Galbatorix and politely ask for our shackles to be removed, or perhaps we could attempt to assasinate him, and hope that his countless wards happen to be down when we make out move?" My voice became more mocking with every syllable. " I cannot change anything. I am trying my best to keep both of us alive and going against the king WILL get us both killed!"

I briskly left the large room after that.

I began to walk through the hallways of my estate as I pondered what Saphira had said. She just didn't understand. In order to keep her safe I had to serve Galbatorix. As long as I was under his control, she and I were no threat to him. There are some downsides but at least were alive...right?

I felt Saphira attempt to enter my mind again as I reached the top tier of the castle . I blocked her out and moved into my study where I kept my scrolls on magic. I sat down to look through some scrolls on my desk. I attempted to read one in particular that explained different types of words in the ancient language and how one could simplify certain words to make a spell less complex.

I smiled as I read. If there was one thing, about me, that never changed it was my insatiable curiousity.

Saphira continued to send the mental prods and eventually I became annoyed. I opened my mind and asked.

_What?_

_Little one..._

_I have no wish to argue any further Saphira_

_Nor do I, I understand that we do not agree on everything. _She paused briefly, then said.

_But I believe that we should not speak of this particular subject , and simply respect eachothers opinion on the matter._

I nodded absently as she said this. It was pointless to argue on it anyway. Our fates were sealed.

_I agree lets simply agree to disagree._

I felt her agreement through our link.

_You should come down and rest, we must rise early tommrow._

I rose from my seat and,taking my scroll with me, made my way down to the dragonhold.

The walk was short, and I found Saphira waiting by the small doorway. Her head was lowered and she stared at me as I made my way into the hold. I began to move towards a small weapons rack and removed my blade from its sheath. I carefully placed upon the rack next to several other small weapons and made to turn around.

As I turned I was startled to find Saphira's head directly behind me. I yelped and nearly fell, balancing on my left foot, I managed to steady myself. Saphira continued to stare.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Is there something in my teeth ?" I asked with a raised brow.

She remained silent and continued staring, then snorted and sauntered off to her nest. I shook my head in bewilderment.

"Crazy dragon." I muttered.

Removing my greaves and what was left of my armour I made my way towards Saphira. As I approached her a large blue wing lifted. I walked under her wing and leaned back against her side.

_Good night, Saphira._

_Good night, little one._

Something was poking me.

Whatever this thing was, it should know better than to poke me. I am Lord Dracan, second only to Galbatorix, destroye-

Another sharp jab interrupted my inner monologue.

_I know your awake._

I evened out my breathing and shut my eyes tighter. I heard a snort and suddenly felt the scruff of my shirt being lifted. My eyes shot open as I was carried. I squirmed violently trying to escape her maw. Eventually my shirt ripped and I fell to the ground.

I looked up at Saphira in annoyance.

"That was unecessary."

_It was completely necessary, stone head._

I shook my head and got up. I began to make my way towards several racks of armour. I moved to the black set and began to put on the greaves and chainmail. I could hear Saphira rise and begin to stretch behind me.

I finished with my armour, and grabbed the ebony helmet from the rack. I made my way towards a saddle lying in the far corner of the hold. I picked up the large piece of leather walked towards Saphira.

_Where should we head first? _She asked as I began to strap the saddle onto her back.

"I believe Carvahall would be the best place to start. It seems like the most likely place for the egg to have wound up."

_And what if it has hatched?_

I rose an eyebrow. "The egg hasn't hatched the past seventy years, what are the odds that it hatched for some nobody living in the middle of nowhere?"

She snorted.

_However unlikely it may be, we must be prepared if the situation does arise._

I rolled my eyes. "Even if the egg has hatched, there is no way an untrained rider would be of any threat to us." I said, pride shining through my voice.

_So he would be brought to Galbatorix? If we encountered another rider?_

I winced. She didn't say it as an accusation, but I could feel the accusation behind it.

"I would not like to imagine what Galbatorix would do to us if we let a rider slip through our grasp..." I muttered, looking down.

I finished strapping the saddle and moved away from Saphira. I turned around and grabbed my blade. I put it in its sheath, and Saphira and I made to leave. I climbed up her side, and onto her back. She turned to a large window in the side of the dragonhold and leaped out of it.

With one flap of her massive wings we were gliding rapidly through the air. She angled North and we began our journey to Carvahall.

Many hours had passed and the sun begining to touch the horizen. Saphira and I had been flying all day and had stopped only briefly to eat and drink. We passed the time by talking of different things we had seen recently.

"And just as I was passing out, I saw this huge shiny bird in the distance. It was incredible!" I said with a large smile on my face.

_A shiny bird you say?_

"Yea!" I awnsered joyfully, "I had never seen anything like it."

Saphira snorted in annoyance.

_Was this bird by chance, blue?_

I thought it over for several minutes, trying to remember what I had seen.

"Now that you mention it, I think it was blue...how bizzare."

I was about to continue speaking before Saphira said.

_We are nearing the village._

She dived slightly and glided directly above the treetops. The village came into view. Saphira flapped her wings to gain more altitude. We had a clear view of the village from our vantage point.

I noticed several caravans near the center of town.

"Traders, they could give us information on the townsfolk."

_Why not simply ask the villagers themselves, surely they would be better informed. _Saphira asked.

"These small villages are tightly knit and it is likely that if there are rebels here, the townsfolk would not sell them out." I scowled down at the small village.

"Land outside the village, I will go in alone and question some of the towns inhabitants." I told her.

She angled downwards and began to dive towards a small clearing, roughly a league away from the village. She flapped her wings to slow her descent slightly, and landed lightly on the ground. I climbed off her back. I reached into a small pouch on the underside of Saphira's saddle and pulled out what appeared to be three small gems.

The first was a very dark red colour, the other was brown, and the third was an orangish red.

Saphira looked down at them with distaste, then her gaze went back to me.

_You think you will need them? _I could hear the worry in her tone.

I smiled reassuringly to her. "I doubt it, but it never hurts to be careful. Don't worry."

I put my hand on her snout and left it there for a full minute before turning away.

"I will return tommorow morning!" I yelled back to her.

_Be careful._

I ran through the forest at an inhuman speed. Dodging and weaving through the tree's I quickly made it to the outskirts of Carvahall.

It was definatly one of the smaller villages in the empire. I could see several small buildings illuminated by torches and lanterns. I slowed as I reached the path into the village. Several people were gathered in the center of the village, watching small performances by the traders. I walked towards the large crowd.

I began to extend my mind all around the villages to see if I came across any barriers. As I had begun my search I noticed the crowd no longer cheered, it became deathly silent. I looked around confused, had someone noticed me?

I saw several people looking in one direction and I followed there gazes. My eyes fell upon an elderly looking man with silver hair, a beard, and blue eyes. I dismissed his presence until I heard him begin a tale I had heard only twice in my entire life. The story of the fall of the riders.

I froze and my eyes widened. It was practically a death sentence to even mention this tale. I listened intently, if possible my eyes widened even further, when he began to speak of the kings dead dragon.

I stood frozen on the spot. I had asked the king about this particular tale before. The punishment he gave me was on I tried to forget.

After listening to the old mans tale for a few minutes, I decided to intervene. I pushed through the crowd. Several angry voices could be heard behind me as I made my way to the front. Before he concluded his tale I spoke.

"A fine tale indeed, though a dangerous one to tell." My voice was mocking, and a smirk adorned my face.

My back faced the large crowd but the old man in front of me had a clear view of my face. He gaped and stood perfectly still,staring at me. I held his gaze for a moment, and our eyes locked. We stayed like this, until finally I shook my head and turned.

"I'm afraid I will have to break up this little performance."

Everyone stared at me, angry expressions adorned there began to yell and complain about the interruption until a young man, who looked about twenty-five, finally noticed the insignia on the left side of my armour.

"The butcher of Cantos!" he exclaimed loudly.

Several people stared at him then their gazes moved back to me. Suddenly recognition appeared on several of there faces, and they began to disperse. Some even broke into all out sprints to put as much distance between myself and them.

Throughout all the chaos, I noticed on boy ,out of the corner of my eye ,stnaind gstill and watching me intently. I moved my gaze to him. He had black hair and seemed to be about the same age as myself. It was difficult to say how tall he was because he was seated. As our eyes met he quickly averted his gaze and began to walk away.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

I made to follow him before I heard a gruff voice behind me.

"That was very rude of you, interrupting me like that."

I turned sharpely to the old man standing behind me.

"You are aware that many have been put to death for simply speaking of the fall?" He met my gaze evenly.

"Hmph, and what right does the king have to take away a part of history, let alone one that he caused." He rose both of his bushy eyebrows at me.

I narrowed my eyes in irritation. This old man was either crazy or stupid.

"I am in no mood for this old man, leave before something unforunate happens to you." I began to turn away until I heard him say.

" Oh and I'm sure you, the kings lapdog, will be the on to do it yes?"

I turned back around and looked at him blankly. Then my face contorted with rage.

"You dare!?" I grabbed the hilt of my blade and drew it. Grabbing the old man by the thoat with my other hand, I drew back my blade and prepared to plunge it into his chest.

Suddenly I felt an arm on my shoulder and looked back to see the same black haired boy from before. He looked at me, his face red with anger.

" .Go."

Did these people not know who I was. It was either that, or they had a death wish.

I dropped the old man and swiftly backhanded the teen. My rage had reached its breaking point. I was not used to such blatant disrespect, and to be mocked by such pathetic creatures had set me off. He flew a few feet and landed roughly on the ground.

My mind was clouded with rage. Several scienario's of causing death and despair coursed through my head. I wanted to burn this village, and everyone in it. I was about to kill the two disrespectful rats with magic, until I heard a loud crash to my left.

Saphira had come.

_I came as quickly as I could._ I could sense her wariness.

Her presence calmed me somewhat, though I was still quite angry.

"Don't worry, just some villagers that got out of line." I turned around to finish off the old man , only to see that he had left. I cursed loudly and threw my blade into the ground. I began to pace back and forth muttering curses under my breath.

_Dracan...are you alright?_

Looking back to her, then sighed. "No.. no I'm not."

The anger I had felt towards that old man had been overwhelming. Just seeing him had made my blood boil and I didn't know why.

Shaking my head I looked back to the black haired teen, only to see him stumbling away. I thought of following and punishing him,but decided that it wasn't worth it.

If only I had seen the small bundle of cloth he had been clutching tightly to his chest.

I made my way to Saphira. The town had gone deathly silent since I had arrived. Most of the torches and lanterns had been put out and those that remained hardly illuminated anything.

Sighing loudly I told Saphira. "Lets go to the forest, I will continue my search in the morning."

She nodded and crouched down slightly. I walked over to her and lifted myself into the saddle. She took off, and with a flap of her wings we were in the air and moving towards the thick forests. We glided slowly and eventually found a large clearing that Saphira could fit in. We landed lightly and I quickly climbed off and removed her saddle.

I could feel something was bothering Saphira.

"Whats wrong?" I asked neutrally.

She was silent for several seconds before awnsering.

_When I felt your anger, I saw that it had clouded your mind. You were not thinking clearly_.

I cocked my head slightly. "Yes, thats what happens when you get angry."

_No, it was different._ She paused. _It was very similar to one of Galbatorix's bouts of insanity._

I laughed loudly at this. Me showing signs of being like Galabtorix? Preposterous. I heard Saphira growl and attempted to contain my mirth, but to no avail.

Her tail swung and hit my legs causing me to fall on my back. One of her large claws quickly pinned me down and I came face to face with her snout.

_This is serious! You cannot go into a fits of rage like this, they have a negative effect on your mind._

"And aparently yours as well..." I muttered.

Her lip curled in a snarl and her claw pressed harder into my chest.

I sighed. "Look I got angry, it doesn't matter, what happend to me could happen to anyone. I've seen you get so angry that even I couldn't get into your mind." It was true, some of our arguements had gotten quite out of hand.

_Yes ,but I withheld my rage, you, on the other hand, were about to tear apart an entire village._

I scoffed." Your blowing this way out of proportion Saphira, I was fine. I just needed to cool off was all."

Her snarl remained as she said.

_You must learn to control these fits of rage. If you don't you may end up harming innocent people. _Her snarl fell and her eyes became almost pleading.

_I don't want to lose you little one._

I still didn't understand, lose me? Why would she lose me? I have gotten angry many time why was this different. Granted I was quite livid this time, still it wasn't that drastic.

I smiled up at her, "Don't worry Saphira, you will never lose me." Then as a small joke added, "You'd never allow it."

She took her foreleg off my chest a moved to the side to allow me to rise. I got to my feet, rolling my shoulders slightly.

"I suppose we should rest for the night, everyone in the village is scared out of there minds. We will continue our search tommorow."

_What if someone has already found the egg? Would they not flee upon hearing that you had arrived._

I thought this over. It seemed like a possibility.

" I doubt they would run. If they try to run we would catch them." I nodded to myself. "Besides, who would know what it could be. Very few have knowledge of the eggs, they may simply assume it is a finely polished stone." I laughed at the absurdity.

Saphira nodded her large head.

_Very well let us rest._


End file.
